


Mighty Wings

by giraffewrites



Series: Fluff bingo [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Endgame, Well it was meant to be fluff for FLUFF bingo but I am dumb and made it angsty ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: When Thor steps outside of the reception, he's in need of fresh air. What he gets is that, Peter Parker crying, and a promise he has no intention of breaking.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Thor
Series: Fluff bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Mighty Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For Swan for the prompt 'I'm your dad now' from my bingo fluff card! Angstier than it should be for fluff bingo, probably, but oh well. Not my favourite works but I haven't wrote for the fandom in a hot minute, hopefully you guys still enjoy!

The Avengers headquarters feels different, and not in a good way. The last time Thor was here, there was less of them of them, and the atmosphere didn’t suffocate him. They had celebrated their latest mission, toasted to one another and ended the night drunkenly falling on top of each other whilst music played.And whilst there are many lives regained to celebrate, today is dedicated to mourn.

He sticks two fingers into the collar of shirt in attempts to loosen it, but has no success. Looking around, he sees everyone talking in groups. May speaking to Happy and Pepper, of who is holding Morgan. Quill, Nebula and Rhodey making small talk amongst themselves. He lets out a breath and makes for the door that leads outside, hoping no one tries talking to him on his way. Thankfully, no one does, and after walking between people and apologising for interrupting conversations, he’s hit with fresh air.

Midgard treats death differently to how Asgardians treat it, and Thor would be lying if he said it didn’t make him uncomfortable. He understands the tradition from planets shift, that each realm honours the dead in their own way. But to weep in misery and not celebrate what Tony was and what he became to bring so many, not only people, but species back, seems a shame.

Thor’s about to turn around to say goodbye to Pepper, thank her for the service before insisting on needing to go back to Asgard, when he hears it. A small, breathy wheeze. Stopping in his tracks, he lets his ears tune into his surroundings. He stands there, drink in hand, waiting for it again, only to hear nothing. Must be my imagination, this sober thing isn’t easy, he thinks to himself. He takes another step only to stop again. He’s sure he heard it this time. He doesn’t need to reassure himself this time, however, for a split second later the wheeze transforms into a sob, and Thor’s following the noise to the side of the building.

With every step he gets closer, and the sound gets louder, resulting in him walking faster and faster until it’s more or less a light jog. Finally, he finds the source of the sound. A few meters a head of him, is Peter. Thor’s unsure of how old the midgardian is, but right now he looks incredibly small; head shoved against his kneecaps whilst sat on the concrete ground.

Thor doesn’t know him well, only learning his name earlier at the beginning of the reception. What he does know, and what becomes clearer and clearer as Peter’s shoulders begin to shake, is that Thor isn’t going to leave him. Slowly, trying to plan out what he’ll say, he makes his way over. Thor’s certainly not an advocate for working through his emotional issues, how is he meant to do this? Even if it’s only a kid, does he try humour? Seriousness? A personal issue? Now only a few steps away, he still has no idea.

Winging it it is.

The concrete is uncomfortable as he sits down, but he’s had worse. Turning his head, he pauses for a second, unsure what to say, before realising he might as well dive into it. “Peter?”

Wrong move. Peter jumps so quick Thor’s surprised he caught it. His face is wet from tears and Thor watches his arms tighten around his legs.

“Sorry,” Thor holds a hand up, “Didn’t mean to scare you, just wanted to check to see if you’re okay.”

Peter wipes his eyes with a shaky hand, although it seems useless when there’s still tears falling. “Wanted some fresh air.”

“Outside is certainly a good place to get some,” Thor says in a lame attempt of humour.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Try and make me feel better,” Peter explains, lowering his chin onto his arm.

Thor isn’t sure what he’s meant to say. So instead, he offers Peter his glass. “Drink? It’s just apple juice.”

“I’m good.”

Thor doesn’t say anything after that. His mother used to tell him that when words fail, presence makes up for it. When he was younger he’d misunderstood and thought that she meant presents, which made sense to him. Why have a conversation when he could have a new crossbow set? Or even better, a sword?

The two of them sit in silence. The wind picks up but doesn’t bother either of them, Thor having faced much worse conditions in less clothing, and Peter having his jacket. Just as he’s letting his own thoughts take over his concentration, Peter speaks up.

“It’s… it’s not fair.”

“What isn’t?”

“I know he had an important role in everyone’s life… and I know he’s Morgan’s actual dad, but every time I think I get to have someone watch over me, it gets messed up.”

Thor wants to point out that Peter has May, but he doesn’t think that’s the path Peter’s going down.

“My dad died when I was young, my uncle a couple of years back, now Tony…”

“That’s a lot to handle,” Thor says, getting a sadden nod from Peter. “Bet it feels like you’re not meant to have a mentor.”

“More like have a dad,” Peter says, so quietly that Thor thinks he wouldn’t be able to hear it if it wasn’t for Asgardians’ advanced senses.

Thor knows he needs to tread carefully. “I lost my dad not that long ago,” he admits. “A good few years back now, but it still hurts.” Feeling Peter’s eyes on him, he continues, “My mother was killed before that, and I lost my brother - Loki, you know, the one who tried overruling this planet multiple times - shortly after my father. But that doesn’t mean I still don’t have a family,” he gently bumps his elbow into Peter, “family’s more than blood.”

“But even when they aren’t blood they die,” Peter points out. “Everyone would be a lot happier if I just stayed away from them.”

“But would you be happier?” Thor asks. “Life should be celebrated, you should surround yourself with people you love, not lock yourself away.”

“Even if I’m hurting them?”

“The ones you’re scared of hurting the most are the ones that mean the most to you. They’re the ones you need to keep around, even if you get scared.”

Slowly, Peter nods his head. “Thanks Thor.”

Thor smiles, setting his drink on the floor. He wraps an arm around Peter, pulling him in. “It’s all right. And besides, I’ve decided. I’m your dad now. No one is going to mess with me, have you seen my muscles? My hammer?”

Peter manages a small laugh. “And your axe.”

“And my axe, exactly!” Thor replies, cheerfulness ringing through his tone. He gives Peter a small squeeze. He might’ve failed Loki, but he won’t fail anyone else. “I’ll be on earth for another few days, we can hang out,” he offers. “And even after that we’ll stay in touch, all right?”

Peter’s eyes are shining with vulnerability when he asks, “Really?”

“Of course,” Thor says without hesitation. “I need someone to referee mine and Quill’s pizza eating contest.”

Peter chuckles, and Thor joins in. Even when the laughter dulls down, they don’t move. Thor keeps his arm wrap around Peter, promising himself and his family above that he’ll do right by him, no matter what comes their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my twitter here: https://twitter.com/giraffewrites (too lazy to directly link lmao)


End file.
